


After A Storm

by Valgus



Series: After A Storm and Before A Calm [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama exhaled at the phone, “How’s the storm on the mountain?”</p><p>Hinata had been silent for a while before he muttered, “Very awful.” He forced a laughter.</p><p>Then Kageyama could hear even louder sound of wind whooshing and thunder crackled once again in close proximity. And then, very quietly, he heard Hinata sobbed. </p><p>Then the line went dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Storm

Kageyama sat on his study, one hand on _Volleyball Monthly_ , and the other hand rolling a volleyball absentmindedly. Winds howling outside this room and thunders struck somewhere in the distance. It was a stormy night and the practice had been cancelled for safety reason. Kageyama had finished his dinner and took his bath.

The black flip phone on Kageyama’s table buzzed. Kageyama glanced at it, placing down his _Volleyball Monthly_ , and reached it. Even by only looking at the notification (“You have one new email!”), he already knew that there was only one person who would send him email in time like this.

`Hey, do you think I can call you now? H`

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, placed down his volleyball, and rang Hinata’s number.

“What do you want, Dumbass?” grunted the setter to the phone.

They did have some unfinished talk about method of receiving that would probably much suitable for Hinata, on lunch break. The talk was cut short by the bell, so Kageyama thought Hinata couldn’t wait until tomorrow to continue the subject.

But Hinata just laughed sheepishly on the other side of the line. As he went silent, Kageyama could hear the alarming sound of wind howling on the background. Perhaps the storm was worse in the mountain.

“Oi,” grumbled Kageyama to the phone. “What is it? What are you doing? Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

Hinata made another sheepish chuckle, “My parents and Natsu are away.”

“Away?”

“Yeah, tomorrow’s weekend, so they went to visit some relatives.”

“Why didn’t you come?”

“I thought there would be evening practice. Beside, I’m really tired from the practice this week and I thought I can use some sleep.”

“So why didn’t you?” sighed annoyed Kageyama, who started to wonder whether Hinata just called him out of fun.

But Hinata didn’t need to answer. There was a crackle of thunder and Hinata yelped. Kageyama almost laughed at the idea that Hinata was afraid of thunder, because he knew no fifteen years old teenage boy who was afraid of things like thunder.

Softened, nevertheless, Kageyama exhaled at the phone, “How’s the storm on the mountain?”  
  
Hinata had been silent for a while before he muttered, “Very awful.” He forced a laughter.  
  
Then Kageyama could hear even louder sound of wind whooshing and thunder crackled once again in close proximity. And then, very quietly, he heard Hinata sobbed.  
  
Then the line went dead.

*)*

Hinata knew it was very, very silly for a grown-up boy like him to be afraid of storm and thunder. But it couldn’t be helped! The storm was always fiercer around his house on the mountain. Usually, Hinata would distract himself from fear by comforting even more scared Natsu, but now that his parents and sister weren’t in sight, Hinata didn’t know what to do.

His house never felt so big before, nor so empty, cold, or scary.

And Hinata had been so afraid that he emailed Kageyama without really realising it. Kageyama had, thankfully, called him immediately, and he didn’t sound too annoyed by Hinata’s intervention of his peaceful night.

Hinata had no idea that listening to Kageyama’s voice, even though the setter was miles apart, could bring him such ease. But then, after hearing Kageyama’s voice, he wanted to see Kageyama, but realised that his desire was so silly. It was stormy out there, the weather was so bad, and there was no way Hinata could just grab his bike and went downhill to meet Kageyama. Upon realising this, Hinata sobbed and stopped the call.

He curled on his bed, under his blanket, trying not to listen to the wind and thunders, trying to redial Kageyama’s number. But Kageyama didn’t pick up his call, even after Hinata redialled it no less fifteen times.

Hinata wept into his pillow and wished he could be somewhere else. The storm had got worse to the point that there were loud, repeated knocks on the front door. Hinata clenched into his pillow harder. He just hoped that there would be no tree falling or anything. But the knocks continued and Hinata suddenly realised there was a guest.

Glad for distraction, Hinata knew he must hold this guest for company. Beside, whoever the guest was, there was no way they could go anywhere in the storm.

Hinata wiped tears messily from his eyes and trotted downstairs with his blanket draped around his shoulders like cape. The knocks continued impatiently and Hinata could sympathise with the guest, since he’d knock like crazy as well on the rain. It might have been a complete stranger stuck in the storm, but at this point, Hinata didn’t mind.

“I’ll be right there in a second!” shouted Hinata, jogged faster, and snapped his front door open to gushing wind, water on his face, and pale, wet Kageyama.

Hinata had been Kageyama’s teammates for months. He had seen Kageyama in the most disorganised look from some really rough matches, but this was really no match, since Kageyama even got torn leaves and small sticks on his black, wet hair.

After initial shock, Hinata was so touched to realise that Kageyama hadn’t been answering his call because he was running—was he really running? It couldn’t be—over the mountain to get Hinata in a storm.

“Oh, so you’ve been crying,” said Kageyama coolly, but his voice was hoarse and cracking. “Thank God I came.”

And Hinata was too speechless he couldn’t say anything as he ushered Kageyama in. Kageyama kicked his shoes off and trembled visibly, teeth chattering from the cold.

“Bath!” yelped Hinata suddenly. “You need bath! Come on, Kageyama!”

The two of them almost ran in full speed to the bathroom. Hinata had shed his blanket and he filled the tub with all his might, while Kageyama stripped somewhere behind him. At this point, after they took bath together several times on training camps, Hinata was very much used to Kageyama’s naked body. It wasn’t like there was anything different for him to see since the beginning, because they were both boys.

As Kageyama sank himself to the warmth of hot bath, he sighed contently and color returned to his cheek.

Hinata stayed in the bathroom, still dumbfounded that Kageyama Tobio would go through the dangerous storm that sent them all home from school, just to see Hinata.

“Did… did you leave your phone at home?” mumbled Hinata shyly to Kageyama, who was chin deep in the water.

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded, water trickled down from his hair to his cheeks. “I forgot my wallet too, but it doesn’t matter, I think. It’s not like I can stop by a convenience store to grab you a meat bun.”

Hinata had squatted beside the tub, his face only inches away from Kageyama’s still a little pale face. Even Kageyama’s eyes were slightly red, probably from keeping his eyes open against heavy rain and storm.

“What is it?” grunted Kageyama, whose annoyed expression and disgruntled tone were very much normal and familiar to Hinata. He moved a little in the tub, placing his hands on both edges so he could lift himself a little to bring his ear closer to Hinata.

And Hinata had stared at Kageyama’s big, pale fingers on the edge of the tub and he touched it lightly.

Kageyama froze.

Hinata mumbled, “Thank you so much for coming here, Kageyama.”

And Kageyama still froze for a while, until he sighed, “Don’t mention it. Of course I’ll come if you cried like that.”

Hinata was half-laughing, half-sobbing when he heard that. Kageyama had gone through storm just because Hinata was sobbing a little.

Hinata stared at Kageyama, who was now rubbing hot water into his scalp in an attempt to wash away the leaves and sticks there. For the first time since he saw the majestic King of the Court in white and blue uniform more than a year ago, Hinata felt a strange urge to kiss Kageyama. It wouldn't be theoretically hard to do. All Hinata needed was a lean forward and... but Hinata couldn't do it. It'd be weird to kiss your male friend so suddenly. Hinata held himself back but the desire to kiss Kageyama stayed.

Everything seemed to be brighter, better, and somehow more beautiful when Kageyama was around. Even the bathroom Hinata had known for years seemed to light up at Kageyama’s presence. Kageyama sank himself on water once again. Hinata placed his forearms and, upon them, his chin, as he watched Kageyama closed his eyes in ease to the water’s warmth.

When Kageyama opened his eyes again, he squinted his eyes at Hinata, “Is there anything…?”

“Hm?” Hinata shifted against the tub, but kept his eyes on Kageyama.

“No, I’m just wondering whether there’s anything interesting in watching me soaking in your bath tub,” frowned confused Kageyama.

Hinata didn’t even know why he stayed there and, supposedly, watching Kageyama like he was some sort of TV show.

But Kageyama understood faster than Hinata, because he peered at Hinata through half-lidded eyes and exhaled, “You can stay if you wanted to. I don’t want you to be alone and crying again.”

And upon hearing that, Hinata wished he could marry Kageyama and had him around for the rest of his life.

When Kageyama finally decided that he was warm enough and had cleaned his hair from all the leaves and sticks, Hinata got him the biggest towel he had in the house and his father’s clothes, since his own clothes would be way too small for Kageyama. When Kageyama had fit into the shirt and trainings almost a size too small for him, he rubbed waters from his hair and glanced at Hinata.

“Oi, Hinata.”

“Yeah?” Hinata looked up. He was on the floor, re-arranging shirts too small for Kageyama so they could be stuffed right away after this.

“Have you had dinner?”

Hinata shook his head. He was too scared to leave his bedroom he forgot dinner.

“Let’s cook you something,” Kageyama exhaled and looked around. “Can I borrow your kitchen? I can make something quick.”

“Actually, my Mum made me miso soup. But I didn’t really want to eat it before, so…” Hinata peered up at Kageyama.

Kageyama sighed and squinted his eyes at Hinata.

Hinata gave up, “Okay, okay, I’ll eat. Though you should be the one eating something warm after your through-storm journey.”

To this, Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair gently, “I’ll take the miso soup without rice.”

And Hinata’s smile had bloomed upon hearing that.

*)*

“Your mother made really delicious miso soup. I wonder what she put in here…”

“Miso, perhaps?”

“Obviously, Dumbass! I’m talking about other ingredients here. Or perhaps she had different steps on making miso soup…”

“You sound like you know about making miso soup.”

“Well, I make it myself sometimes.”

“Really? You can cook, Kageyama?”

“My parents are often away, so… it’s not this good, though. It can’t compete with your mother’s version.”

“It doesn’t have to. Hey, do you think you can show me how to make miso soup? Also, maybe, just maybe, can I try the miso soup you make, Kageyama?”

“Why are you so into this now? It’s just miso soup.”

“But imagining you cook with apron and scowling while you’re cutting the ingredients is ‘guwaaah’!”

Kageyama frowned upon his empty miso soup bowl. There, Hinata went again, speaking in the ‘guwaaah’ and ‘pwaaah’ language of his. Kageyama was sure that even Hinata himself couldn’t translate those words—adjectives, perhaps, to be specific—to Japanese.

“You want to see me cooking so badly?” sighed the setter, who had no idea why Hinata was so into this whole cooking miso soup.

“I didn’t even know you can cook!” exclaimed Hinata. “And I’ve known you for months! It’s exciting. I wonder what else I haven’t know about you yet, Kageyama…”

Kageyama had no idea why, but as he watched Hinata slurping down the last of his soup, he felt like smiling. So Hinata wanted to know about him. Hinata was excited to learn about him. And suddenly Kageyama was sure he’d run through a thousand storms just to see Hinata smile.

“Okay, I’m done,” Hinata put down his soup bowl.

The two of them washed the dishes together. Kageyama soaped and watered them while Hinata dried them up before placing them on small rack by the kitchen sink. Things on Hinata’s house were so different from his, Kageyama noted. For example, Hinata’s family’s sponge was in the shape of fish and the tea towel Hinata just used to dry the dishes bore the picture of a sulking, colourful cartoon lion.

“You’re staying for the night, right, Kageyama?” asked Hinata as he left the sink first. “Well, actually, I insist that you stay. The storm is still raging out there. Where do you want to sleep? I think I can get that guest futon—oh no, it's currently being dry cleaned now…”

Kageyama just shrugged, “I can sleep here in the living room.”

Hinata puffed his cheeks, “Don’t be silly. You’re sleeping with me. My bed is warm, even though it might be a little small for both of us. You’re really big and tall too. Hey, Kageyama, why do you have to be so big and tall?” Hinata pouted to Kageyama.

Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that. Was Hinata really expected him to say, ‘Sorry that I am so big and tall’ and shrink himself for the night?

Sighing, Kageyama opened his mouth, “You see, Hinata, I—“

Then everything went dark in an instant.

“Oh no,” said Hinata in the darkness. “The electricity is dead.”

Kageyama was quite thankful they were still mere several steps away from stove in the kitchen. “Let’s lit a candle. I usually use my phone, but I left it at home today. Where’s your phone, Hinata?”

Hinata wasn’t responding, nor Kageyama could see him in the dark.

“Hinata?”

And Kageyama felt something fluffy and soft squashed into his chest. Hinata trembled against him and wept, “Kageyama, what am I supposed to do? I’m afraid of the storm. I’m afraid of the thunder. And now it’s so dark too—“

Kageyama was equally sad and glad upon hearing that. He was sad for Hinata to have to stay alone when the sky was releasing all things he was afraid of. But on the other hand, he was kind of glad that Hinata admitted his fear to him—it was never easy for teenage boys like them to do—and that Hinata had leaned to him for support.

“Don’t worry,” said Kageyama, in a voice so gentle he almost didn’t believe it was him who spoke. “I’m here. We’re going to be fine.”

Hinata nodded, nuzzled against Kageyama’s chest, and Kageyama stroked Hinata’s back several time before exhaled, “Now, where do you keep the candle, Hinata?”

After lighting the candle, Kageyama let Hinata clung to him all the way to Hinata’s bedroom. They had make sure that the stove was properly off and that the front door was locked before they descended upstairs. Hinata had been very silent and he kept trembling. Kageyama wondered whether anything happened in his past that made him so afraid of storm and thunder, but Kageyama didn’t pry. Hinata admitting that he was afraid was more than enough for him.

As Hinata had calculated, his bed was too small for both of them. Kageyama believed that the bed was not only single-sized, but also Hinata-sized. He got his head against the wall and his feet almost reached the end of the bed.

But as Kageyama watched the candle flickered in the dimness of Hinata’s bedroom, he stroked Hinata’s back again. After some considerations, Kageyama repositioned both of them, so that Hinata was half-lying on top of him and Kageyama could take up more space on the tiny bed.

Hinata looked at Kageyama with glossy eyes. His chin was upon Kageyama’s chest. He looked like he really wanted to cry, but to Kageyama’s surprise, he smiled.

“I’m so, so glad you’re here, Kageyama,” he chuckled, albeit hoarsely. “Now I’m not so scared anymore. Being with you reminded me of feeling invincible as I soar to spike your toss on the court. I didn’t know that I can feel invincible too outside the court with you, but now I do.”

And then Hinata climbed Kageyama up a little to kiss Kageyama’s forehead.

Kageyama was sure that his brain had abruptly stopped working, but all he wanted to do was to have Hinata’s lips on his forehead anymore. But since he couldn’t just say, ‘Hey, Hinata, kiss my forehead again’, he nodded slowly and stroked Hinata’s hair with one hand while his other hand shifted Hinata on the back so the orange head could lie comfortably on top of him.

If they were under the bright daylight, this sort of position, where Kageyama was literally hugging Hinata on bed and Hinata just kissed Kageyama’s forehead, perhaps it’d feel somehow weird. But with the storm outside and the lights out, Kageyama felt like there was nothing that could feel better than hugging Hinata on bed, feeling the weight and warmth of Hinata against him, as sleepiness and tiredness from his evening, through-the-storm run caught up.

Hinata had huffed so contently, both of his hands clung to Kageyama’s shirt.

“I really like your smell,” mumbled Hinata. His slurry voice indicated that the middle blocker might have been half-asleep. “It makes me feel invincible and safe. But your smell comes with you, so I like you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama, who really had no idea on what to say to that, just responded by stroking Hinata’s back gently with his palm and breathed slowly, trying not to let his movement disturb Hinata too much.

And when he heard Hinata finally snored gently on top of him, Kageyama sighed, “I like you too, I guess,” to particularly no one, because Hinata was definitely sleeping.

Kageyama slowly drifted off into his own peaceful sleep as he wondered whether storm’s noise always sounded this beautiful and melodic on his ear.

*)*

“Shouyou! We’re home!”

“Onii-chan, we’re home!”

“Natsu, where is your brother might be? Is he still sleeping? Go check his bedroom.”

And Natsu ran upstairs to his brother still sleeping on his bed, but not alone, because one doesn’t simply ignore the presence of long-limbed Kageyama Tobio on one’s brother’s bed.

“Mum, Onii-chan is still sleeping,” shouted Natsu to her mother downstairs.

“Oh, that’s a pity. We bring him gifts. Do you think he’s going to wake up anytime soon?”

“No. He looks like he really enjoy the sleep.”

“Yeah?” her mother had appeared at the end of the stairs as Natsu walked down.

“Yeah. Beside,” Natsu trotted passed her mother, sighing, “The person Onii-chan always talks about, Kageyama Tobio, is there too.”

And it had took Hinata’s mother to went upstairs to see for herself that his son was indeed cuddling on his sleep with a very tall and handsome-looking boy.

And Kageyama had waked up first to a small lady with Hinata’s eyes and he had never been so flustered with Hinata drooling all over the front of his shirt.

And Hinata’s mother had been smiling to Kageyama, gently but fiery underneath, much like Hinata’s smile. “Hello. You must be Kageyama Tobio.”

“Y-yes,” said Kageyama, who was suddenly very aware of the way Hinata breathed on his sleep, just against his chest.

Hinata’s mother giggled a little, “Maybe we should let Shouyou sleep a little more. He has always been bad with storm and thunder. He must be terrified.”

Kageyama could only nodded to that, feeling like he had been caught in scandalous position with the woman’s son.

“So thank you for accompanying him, Kageyama-kun. Please continue take care of my son from now on,” she smiled wholeheartedly and Kageyama was sure he blushed a little.

It felt a little like she just trusted Hinata to Kageyama in an occasion so scared that it couldn’t be anything but marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lengthy (over 3000 words), but I feel quite satisfied that I've wrote it.
> 
> The idea for _After A Storm_ is that Kageyama would go through any obstacle for his beloved Hinata. ( ◡‿◡ *) And I supposed Kageyama totally would.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
